User talk:Triple Dice
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''The Dice Pirates page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 22:29, May 24, 2011 :Have fun :) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Pictures Hey about the "L"'s pic on Seven's page..pls upload a pic on this site:)-- The Dice Pirates' review. Ah, alright then! Thanks for letting me know! :) If I remember correctly, I left a review of Brigade on his page, so be sure to check. Oh, and I left one for... Gah, i'm sorry, I can't remember you're swordman's name! >_< OH! Kifer! That was it! I left a review on Kifer's page too! I'll be sure to give Seven a review very soon! Be on the lookout for it! Also, please be sure to remember to click the signature button when adding a message to someone's talk page. It just makes it easier for us other users to reach you when you leave a message on our talk pages. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 17:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man I greatly appreciate it. Thank you for your imput. Ah, awesome! Good to hear from ya again, TD! And yes, it has been quite a while since we last saw each other, huh? XD As for Common, i'll get right on it! Thanks for letting me know! Wyvern 0m3g4 11:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo there! Hey, long time, no see, again TD. :P I came by when I noticed on the wiki activity page that you were editing Rool and Kifer, so I thought it would be a good idea to ask... Whatever happened to us reviewing each other's work? XD All joking aside, and certainly no pressuer intended, but I may as well fill you in that everyone of The Jolly Pirates (barring Peabody Karen, Forge Mary, and Chiyome Blitz, since they still need to be finished >_<) is done and ready for your constructive criticism. ^_^ As for the rest of The Dice Pirates, I have no clue who would be left to review, since I think I may have seen every character whose page was ready so far. If I ever forgot anyone, please let me know. >_< Anyway, I guess i'll go back to my little dragon's den and continue brainstorming on some crazy awesome ideas. lol Nice getting to see ya again, TD. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks! As for the reviews, don't sweat it. After all, if things are getting busy offline for you, then I can totally understand! XD Concentrate on the important stuff first, THEN you can get to analysing my characters. After all, I only meant to message you this as a reminder. Thus, that's why I said "no pressure intended." :P Anyway, i'll let you get back to working on those characters of yours. (Really wish I could do the (cool) emote right now, but I think you know what I mean when I mentioned Rool and the others. lol) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Aaron, goes berry well right? Long time, no see indeed!! TD!! Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes!! XD It's really great to see one of my good friends again, after not hearing from you for so long! All joking and teasing aside, I totally understand what you mean when you say that your life's been busy. Mine's not exactly been a piece of cake either. lol Though from the sounds of things, seems you're even busier than I am, since you haven't been active much in months. :P As for the character reviews (which I almost forgot about till now, lol) i'm glad to hear you're so interested in my new Jolly Pirate characters. ^_^ (Should warn you though, quite a bit has happened since we last talked. So that means one of the Jollys isn't my own character. He belongs to someone else, who wanted his character to join someone else's crew. And of course, with me being me, I decided to volunteer to help the user, Kokori9, in giving him a chance to participate alongside the Jollys. All out of the kindness of my own heart :P) And then of course, i'm SUPER excited to see what you do with Haile and the others as well! :D In fact, I think it's safe to say that i'm anticipating this just as much as you are anticipating the new Jollys (made evident by the fact that The Dice Pirates are one of my favorite crews on this wiki. :P) Don't want to go on rambling for too long, but I have one last thing to point out. Last time we talked, the chat wasn't working right for me. Well, despite the fact that it STILL won't work for me, seems FMF was kind enough to add a chatango to Ship of Fools, allowing me to FINALLY chat with everyone else like I used to! ^_^ So if you ever wanna chat with me, be sure to head on over to the chatango (whose link you can find on the community messages wall on the wiki activity page.) Right... I think that's everything then. XD Nice hearing from you again, TD!! Take it easy!! :) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC)